This project is in its initial stages, and purification procedures, as presented in the literature, are being evaluated and modified. Rabbits have been immunized with SDS treated cells of strain Ingbritt to produce antisera reported to react only with A and B protein antigens. Crude protein fractions have been prepared by growing cultures in ultrafiltrated Jordan's Strep Broth under controlled pH conditions. Culture fluids have been concentrated 100 fold in preparation for gel filtration of protein components. The use of affinity chromatography columns for removal of glucosyltransferase (GTF) has been investigated.